wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Kingdom
Animal Kingdom is a collection of feudal kingdoms ruled by animals seeking to overthrow the Human Democracy (aka America). History According to legend, after Adam and Eve were evicted from the Garden of Eden, the animals revolted against God and tried to take over the Garden. God displeased with the animals' revolt, He evicted the animals and told Adam that he will have dominion over the animals as his personal slaves as a punishment for revolting against God. Ever since then animals and humans had been at war to see who has dominion over who. Animals have pledge to enslave the human race and get their payback against God. The first leader of the Animals was a wolf named Lupon and he wanted to create France, the idea was so revolting that he was assassinated by a hero and the new leader, his name was Lionel Aslan, the most ferocious land lion in history. The First Kingdom The First Animal Kingdom was founded six thousand years ago on the mythical land of Africa. It was called the Animalia Empire and it was ruled by the First Emperor Lionel Aslan I. Emperor Aslan single handedly built the Animalia Empire and he conquered the lands that were not occupied by humans, making him a very powerful animal. Emperor Aslan first conquered the Kingdom of Canine in 5,000 B.C., the caninenite population was enslaved and subjugated to serve the Empire as conscripts. Ever since then dogs have become very useful as soldiers of the Empire. After the fall of Canine, Emperor Aslan decided to conquer the Lions of Judah to get their Lion Joowish gold to bankroll the Empire's agenda of conquest. According to legend Emperor Aslan met with a joowish lion that is believed to be a Lion Jesus that helped to convert Aslan into Animal Christianity. History of The First Animalia Empire *Emperor Aslan invades the Canary Island (6,000 B.C.) *Expansion of the Canary Province (5,999 B.C.) *The Tweety Bird Riots (5,750 B.C.) *The Mad Cow Plague (5,700 B.C.) *King Daffy Duck of the Avia Kingdom surrenders to Emperor Aslan, the Avia Kingdom becomes a province of the Empire (5,672 B.C.) *King Daffy Duck commits suicide (5,671 B.C.) *Scholar and Philosopher, Wile E. Coyote, writes treatise on "Natural Law and Falling Anvils" (5,650 B.C.) *Scholar and Heretic, Road Runner, writes counter argument to Wile E. Coyote's treatise, "Beep Beep" (5,649 B.C.) *General Sylvester the Kat dies during the battle for Canary Island (5,625 B.C.) *Emperor Aslan defeats armies from the Easter Island, King Bugs Bunny signs peace treaty (5,624 B.C.) *King Bugs Bunny gives Emperor Aslan bunny girls as tribute. Emperor Aslan takes all the girls as his personal concubines (5,620 B.C.) *Emperor Aslan conquers Kingdom of Canine (5,000 B.C.) *Fido II, Pharaoh of Canine, is paraded on the streets of the Empire as the Emperor's pet (4,972 B.C.) *Emperor Aslan forms the first Dogmatic Guard as his personal bodyguards (4,950 B.C.) *Emperor Aslan meets Lion Jesus, converts into Animal Christianity (4,750 B.C.) *Emperor Aslan dies (4,749 B.C.) *The First Animalia Empire Collapses (4,748 B.C.) Government High King Feudal Lords and Kings Image:Squirrel-King_worth1000.jpg|Larry Nutcracker II: Lord of Squirreland Image:Rabbitking.jpg|King Peter Snowball I: The First Rabbit King of Slobunnia Image:King-Fat-Cat--19299.jpg|King Garfield III: Overlord and Protector of Jimdavia Image:Royaltykat.jpg|Prince Kalbert: Cat Prince of The Principality of Felix Image:King_cat.jpg|Lord Richard the Feline Heart: Archduke of Kat Image:MouseKingSm.jpg|Lord King Louie Maus IV: Mice King of Roquefort Image:Royal_dog_pet_queen_king.jpg|Lady Elizabeth III: Lady and Protector of the Cerberus Protectorate Image:Usagi_yojimbo_0.jpg|Miyamoto Musashi of the Usagi Shogunate: Shogun of the Fuso Kingdom in the very far east Image:Ffx12viera.jpg|Queen Cynthia: Protector and Mistress of Playboy Island Image:Colonelsanders.jpg|Colonel Sanders: Generalissimo of the Republic of KFC (formerly known as the Kingdom of Gallus) Image:Koncatgirl.gif|Princess Azunyan: Protector of the Nyan Kingdom Religion Animals were at first worshipers of a pagan religion called animism in which they believed animals were gods, so they worship each other. However, this was a problem because that meant all animals are sacred and to eat them is tantamount to heresy. The joowish lions solved this problem by creating their own religion based on kosher in which a special list was created to dictate which animals are ok to eat without being punished by their own divine self. The idea was heralded as awesome and it was copied by the pagan animals, then they killed the joowish lions for believing the silly notion that there is one god and than that god is human. The pagan animals started to worship and eat each other without fear of punishment from themselves, this created confusion and chaos on the Animal Kingdom. Soon there were special interests groups trying to change the "Do Not Eat List", famine started to descend as there were less animals to eat on their list caused by years of litigation. Gay Marriage Economy Military Alliance The Bear Coalition The Animal Kingdom has a treaty with the Bear Coalition to take down humanity, the bears eat the humans and the rest of the animal kingdom takes over the world. But even the Animal Kingdom is suspicious of bears. No one can trust bears. Truce with the Insect Queendom Human Extermination Project War with the Pokemon Confederation The Pikachu Doctrine Pikachu Leadership Image:Pikakon.png Image:Pikachugirl.jpg Image:Kawaiipika.jpg War with the Volpe Kingdom